The Shattered Doll
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: When Jackie is introduced to the gang Hyde thinks she's just another snotty cheerleader. What happens when Jackie starts showing up with bruises. What if Hyde trys to help her and makes it worse! Full summary inside. JH fic. AU. Rated M for Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shattered Doll**

Jackie is continually coming to the basement blue…literally. Hyde THINKS she is getting beat by her oh so loving boyfriend Kelso. Can he save her in time…and what happens when Hyde trying to protect Jackie may have ended up killing her……AU and of course J/H pairing! BEWARNED!!! I just recently started watching it again regularly so if the characters are a little off I apologize!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…if I did things would have ended with Jackie and Hyde living happily ever after and Fez LEAVING HER THE HELL ALONE…as she was obviously so heartbroken from Hyde that she would have gotten together with anybody…..sorry I'm a little hurt over there mistake! Now no more talking, on with my first attempt at a story. Please R&R

(In the basement Donna and Eric are making out on the couch. Hyde is sitting in is usual chair and Fez is in the chair closest to the door. When Kelso practically breaks the door down coming in….)

"Guess who's sleeping with that new head cheerleader" Kelso grinned.

Donna and Eric stopped making out and glanced at him.

"I know, I know…..me!" Fez tried to convince everyone.

"You better stay away from MY girlfriend Fez…." Kelso barked back at him.

Donna started to laugh.

"You're going out with that ditzy cheerleader girl, Jackie. She's such a rich snob!"

"I have to agree with Donna on this one Kelso…" Hyde confirmed.

"She's also dumber then a doorknob…" He paused for a second. "On second thought you two are perfect for each other!"

"Yeah and I already banged her!" Kelso exclaimed grinning even more.

"Do not talk of angels "banging" like that!" Fez finally spoke up. "She is too beautiful even for you my handsome friend."

"Yeah wait a minute this was her first day at school Kelso, you couldn't have slept with her already." Eric commented. "The only whore that would do that is my sister."

"O.k. Well maybe I haven't yet but I will, do you guys want to meet her?"

They all just stared at him.

"Yeah sure we'll see here at cheerleading practice tomorrow probably sleeping with the rest of the football team!" Hyde smirked.

"No, she's right outside the door."

"WHAT!!!" Four shocked voices yelled.

"Kelso, you just left her out there while you sat and lied about sleeping with her." Donna got up and smacked Kelso upside the head.

"OW! Donna, that really hurts you know. You hit harder then Eric!" Kelso whined.

"That she does. I will admit that! However, I may remind you that without Donna the whole football team would have pummeled me that day!" Eric sighed remembering.

He spoke of it like he was proud of his _girlfriend_ defending him, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? Hyde started thinking to himself. He watched as Donna was starting to open the door then to let the cheerleader in. 'Oh great!' Hyde thought. 'Kelso better not start bringing her here on a regular basis. She's too rich and preppy to be a part of the basement gang!'

"Hi, I'm Donna sorry your boyfriend is such an ass. Come on in."

Donna stepped aside to let the plague in. And in walked a tiny-not more then 95 pounds- girl. Her Brunette hair curled perfectly around her face and shoulders and hung long down her pack. She was wearing tight dark colored jeans with a super tight, white, blouse that you could see her pink bra through.

'Doesn't leave much to the imagination.' Hyde smiled looking her up and down taking in all her beautiful curves. 'This isn't a little girl, like Kelso needs. She's a woman!'

The cheerleader looked his way then and licked her bottom lip slowly.

Hyde grimaced realizing that his eyes where showing everything right now. He shook his head and slides his glasses on. 'Shouldn't be looking at the rich slut anyways.' He thought sternly to himself.

"Hi, I'm Jackie!" She smiled slightly.

Kelso walked up and slide an arm around her waist making her blush which for some reason Hyde felt anger towards. 'Now where the hell did that come from? It's none of my business what they do.'

"Jackie, this is Fez…" Kelso started.

"Pleasure to meet you my beautiful angel." Fez replied kneeling in front of her and grabbing her hand gently, kissing the back of it.

"Alright that's enough Fez!" Kelso replied back angrily.

Fez sat back down smiling at her and she was smiling back Hyde noticed, flirtingly. 'So, you are a slut!' He laughed to himself as Kelso continued.

"And you've already met Donna."

Jackie nodded at her, looking her up and down and frowning.

"Why do you wear lumberjack clothes?" She asked looking down her nose at her. Which must have been hard to do since Donna was about a head taller then her.

Donna gasped and started to glare back at her but Jackie had already turned away.

"This is Donna's boyfriend Eric!"

Jackie looked like she was about to laugh and looking at him she said "Never mind Donna. Now I know why you dress like that!"

Donna scoffed angrily and looked at the intruder that didn't even know her and was judging her.

Eric looked at her wide eyed too. Like he couldn't believe she had the nerve to say it. I mean this was his house, his basement. What was Kelso thinking bringing her down here!

"And last, this is Hyde." Kelso finally finished.

He turned to her wondering what reaction she would show after the whole licking her lips flirtatiously thing.

"Is that your real name?" She replied icily.

"No, it's Steven, but you can call me Hyde!" He replied looking back at her with the same kind of intensity she was looking at him with.

She paused for a moment still looking at him. Perhaps excepting the challenge he was presenting.

"You must be the poor little orphan boy my friends talk about!" She nastily shot back.

Her words stung. Wait. They stung? How could they sting? He was Zen; he never let emotions affect him, ever. Two could play at this game.

"And you must be the rich snobby BITCH that just transferred here!" He replied snuggly.

She just smirked right back. It was like they were having a battle to see who could be the biggest dick! Thought Hyde. How come I find this amusing then? How come she seemed to be growing more attractive the more the insults flew out of her mouth!

Everyone had stayed silent through all this and finally Kelso spoke up.

"Anyways, Jackie and I are going to the Hub to grab some lunch. I'll talk to you guys later." He broke the tension without realizing it.

"Later." Everyone replied but Hyde.

'How dare she come in here! Into their basement flapping her tongue around like she didn't even care what she said. Or who she was going to hurt. At least he had had the last word.' He thought somewhat smugly.

"Oh, and Steven?" Jackie turned at the door and looked at him. "Try washing your hair, at least you'll have something clean on you for once!" She smirked then slammed the door behind her.

Hyde stared back at the door a deep hate starting to run threw his veins.

"I don't like her!" Donna replied nastily.

"How can you not like an angel?" Fez smiled sweetly.

Hyde stayed silent still looking at the door.

"She's not an angel!" He replied getting up from his chair.

"Hyde's right." Eric agreed

"She's the Devil!"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shattered Doll**

WOW!!! Thank-you for all the great reviews. And that's just the beginning. This chapter might not be as good. But I'm still trying to work the story along here…I'll update as soon as possible after this one. Keep those REVIEWS coming!!!

Disclaimer: (sighs) as always I do not own anything it all belongs to "That 70's show!" It would have turned out better if I did…just kidding.

Steven Hyde was miserable.

It had been three and a half long weeks since Jackie had been pushed into there lives, thanks to Kelso. She had been coming around every day. Every day she would waltz into their once quiet, cozy, relaxing basement. It would always start off the same with Hyde kicking back watching T.V. Maybe Forman and Donna sucking each other's faces off later on that day. Fez would sit and quietly watch them (like they didn't know). Suddenly it was like a giant hurricane would come bursting threw the door. Jackie, the hurricane that is. She would start talking about the dumbest things too. Like what new moves she had been teaching her squad earlier that day. And what new outfit she had picked up after practice and of course she'd be flaunting around in it spinning in a circle for a dramatic effect.

Hyde took a deep breath. He had to stop thinking about her so much.

'It's only because you hate her so much! Yeah, that's it. That has to be it!' He kept thinking to himself.

By the time Jackie came bustling in later that day, her usual perky cheerleader self, Hyde had worked himself into quite the frenzy. He was waiting for her to piss him off. No, he wanted her to piss him off!

"Hey!" Jackie greeted the whole gang that was already seated around the basement.

"Jackie, stop jumping around like a five year old." Hyde commented, still watching "The Price is Right" on the T.V.

"At least I still had parents when I was five years old." Jackie shot back, insulting him with her usual orphan burns.

Hyde just scowled.

"Anyways, guess who asked to take me out this Friday night to the 'Roller Disco'." Jackie continued.

Kelso looked up from the T.V. at this.

"Are you telling me that somebody asked you out on a date? When everyone knows that I'm so obviously sleeping with you!" He burst out.

Hyde looked over at him and noticed for the first time ever anger in his best friend Kelso's eyes.

Jackie looked back at him.

"W...wh...while I told him no. I just wanted to comment on how irresistible I still am."

She stated the first part quietly but returned back to her high ego self again by the last of it Hyde noticed. 'That seemed a little odd.' He thought quietly to himself.

The other's must have sensed something was wrong too because suddenly they all stood up once.

"Eric want to go to the Hub?" Donna asked and she quickly left the basement Eric close behind her.

Fez even got the hint and mumbled something about his needs before rushing out of the basement as well.

Hyde knew he should have gotten up and gone to his room at that point but something made him stay and watch the scene unfold.

Jackie and Kelso didn't even seem to notice that everyone had just left and continued with what was sure to be the beginning of a very heated argument.

"Jackie, explain to me what makes you think that you should have even let this guy talk to you!" Kelso demanded.

Hyde didn't like his tone.

"Michael, I just wanted to go to the roller disco and you don't like that place. I thought it would be o.k. to go with somebody that was just a friend. I'm sorry." She quietly replied back to him.

'What the fuck? Since when does Jackie apologize to anyone? And why is she suddenly speaking to him like she's afraid of what might happen if she "disobeys" him?' Hyde didn't like where this was going at all.

"Jackie just because I don't like the place doesn't mean you can go. I don't like it? Then you can suck it up and we'll go somewhere else." Kelso shot back. You could tell there was a lot more anger then needed in his voice.

Jackie just stared at Michael and with defiance in her eyes replied.

"I'm going Michael. I'm sick of the Hub. I want to do something fun! Not to mention the fact that I haven't slept with you and even if I had it doesn't make me your property!" She was yelling now.

And before Hyde could even have blinked Kelso had grabbed her shoulders and threw her up against the cement wall as hard as he could. Jackie winced from the pain.

"If you even so much as _look_ at another guy again Jackie so help me…." He trailed off.

Hyde couldn't believe what he was seeing. How could Kelso act like this towards a girl? A girl he was supposedly in love with. He felt so much anger course threw his body suddenly he shot up out of his chair.

Hyde jumped over the couch and pulled Kelso by the back of his shirt. Slightly choking him as he did this. He threw Kelso in to the back of the couch then and stepped protectively in front of Jackie.

"Kelso if you don't leave and let me cool off from what ever the hell you thought you were trying to pull, so help ME I will shove my foot so far up your ass you'll be chewing on my toes till Christmas!"

Kelso looked at Hyde and shrunk back slightly looking over Hyde's shoulder at Jackie for a quick second. He hesitated another second then threw open the basement door slamming it behind him.

Hyde stood where he was for a couple more seconds until he knew he was gone. Then he slowly turned around and looked at Jackie.

She was looking up at him with a curious look on her face probably wondering why he had defended her after clearly stating he hated her for these past three weeks.

"Are you o.k. Jacks?" His voice was soft.

Jackie continued to stare at him unable to form a word. And to both their utmost horror tears welled up in her eyes.

"Jackie don't, please….oh god..." Hyde stared at her and felt a rush of emotion so strong that he almost wanted to cry himself, almost.

Jackie burst into tears at the sound of his voice again though. So soothing, so comforting. She collapsed but Hyde quickly shot his arms out and caught her, pulling her up he moved her into his room in case somebody decided to come back down. He lifted her onto his bed with her still crying her eyes out. He carefully laid her down and went to lock the bedroom door quickly.

He was back by her side a second later pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as if for dear life. And she continued to sob into his already wet t-shirt.

Hyde looked down at the tiny girl in his arms and frowned. Why was she so scared? Why did Kelso act like that? He felt the furry building up again and quickly pushed it back down. That was the last thing Jackie needed. Why was he so worried about Jackie all of a sudden? Didn't he hate her? And Hyde realized for the first time in three and a half weeks that he didn't seem to hate her as much as he acted. In fact she had kind of grown on him.

Jackie finally stopped crying and looked up at him the last of her tears spilling over her face.

"I'm so sorry, Steven. I didn't…"

"Shhh…Jackie don't talk just lie down and go to sleep." He voice barely above a whisper.

She continued looking at him a fear in her eyes. He cursed Kelso and promised her in his head that he would have a serious talk with him before he whispered to her once more.

"Its o.k. Jack's I'll be right here." And for whatever reason that prompted him too he pulled back the covers slipping her under and climbed in beside her. Keeping his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled her back into his stomach and chest area.

'This isn't even weird it just feels right. What does that mean?'

He heard her steady breathing and realized she had already fallen asleep in his arms. Remembering how hard Kelso had pushed her into the wall he gently lifted his arm and grabbed the top corner of her sweater pulling it down slightly over her shoulder. He almost collapsed himself when he saw the already deep purple and clack bruise just below her shoulder blade.

'I'm going to kill that bastard!' Hyde promised himself.

He leaned over ever so slightly and brushed the bruise with his lips pulling back when he felt her shudder slightly. He didn't think it was because he had hurt her. It was almost if they had a secret bond forming or maybe it had always been there.

Hyde shook his head. Nothing could ever happen between him and Jackie in the first place. They were complete opposites. Plus she was Kelso's girl.

'Look what he did to her!' A voice in the back of his head screamed. He sighed and closed his eyes snuggling up subconsciously into her back more and mumbled.

"Tomorrow I want some answers, babe. About what the hell just happened her tonight. About how in the hell you ended up falling asleep in my arms."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shattered Doll**

Thank-you all soooo much for all the awesome reviews they are what motivated me to write chapter three so soon. So keep them coming!

This chapter is going to be from Jackie's point of view from the beginning too. So bare with me for the first few paragraphs as I just want you all to know what Jackie was thinking.

Also I would really appreciate it if any of you would give some idea's as to what you think should happen too. I probably won't follow them exactly, but if you give some to me I would really like to work some of them in somehow.

Disclaimer: As usual I don't own any of the characters or the show this is based on in the following story.

Jackie woke up with the feeling of not being alone. Something she hadn't experienced since her parents had took off two weeks earlier. She felt someone's arms wrapped around her and turned around gently so as not to disturb them. She was shocked to see Steven Hyde was who the mystery man was and remembered all the events of the last three weeks.

Flashback

Michael Kelso walked up to her after cheerleading practice and smiled as he looked her up and down.

'Could you get any more obvious?' Jackie thought to herself. The guy was cute but the first words out of his mouth shattered that.

"Hey baby, nice skirt! It would look better on my floor in the morning though." He smiled even wider.

Jackie grimaced and stared at him. Her squad had told her that in order to fit in she should date the most popular guy in school as the rest of the cheerleading squad had. She really didn't like the guy's attitude. He suddenly wasn't so attractive, but she knew the rules if she wanted to stay on top of things. So she had agreed as the conversation went on. (With him still throwing the lamest pick up lines out at her,) to go with him to the Hub for a milkshake. He had wanted to go to his friend's house first though and introduce her to his friends. So she had agreed again.

'God, all this just to be popular!' She thought to herself. 'If you want to be the most popular girl in school this is what you're going to have to do though!' A voice told her in the back of her head. Being popular was about making sacrifices. Her mom had been the most popular and her grandma too. It was like the family tradition. You just had to to live up to the family name. So she shrugged and they headed to his friends house.

The moment they got to the top of the stairs to a small little basement of his friends house though he ran ahead of her and threw open the door and slammed it behind him. She just stood there looking at the door.

'What do I do now? Should I follow him in there?' She questioned herself. 'Will that make it look to desperate?' She thought it would. So she just walked to the bottom step and just stood there looking at the door hoping the jerk would remember that she was still out there and open the door.

A few minutes later the door finally swung open. A tall redheaded girl stood there smiling at a very irritated Jackie. She walked inside as the girl introduced herself as Donna.

'Isn't that a man's name?" She thought.

She politely said a hello though and looked around the room. Michael had started introducing everyone while he wrapped an arm around her.

'Eww, he doesn't even feel right!" She realized.

The foreign guy he introduced was charming, in a perverted sort of way. She liked feeling so flattered though as he stared up at her like a Goddess. 'Excellent.'

As Donna was introduced she frowned to herself. The girl even dressed like a man.

'No girl should ever be that tall!' She of course commented on this to Donna rudely and felt somewhat bad, but the chick needed a major makeover. That wasn't her fault.

Donna's boyfriend Eric was worse. No wonder they were together they dressed the same. They even kind of looked alike. She commented on that too. She saw Eric frown at her as she did and almost laughed aloud.

Finally, the last of the four people introduced was a guy named Hyde.

'Hyde? Hide from what?' She almost laughed aloud again and asked the boy what his real name was. He didn't seem too pleased with this and glared at her angrily. She was intrigued by this guy. No one had dared glare at her. At least to her face. She was way out of this guy's league. He was so handsome though. He looked like someone if she brought home to her mother she would be lectured for a week about the right kind of people to hang out with in order to stay popular. Something about that made her interested though. Or maybe it was just him and the way he wasn't fawning over her like every other guy she first met did. She didn't like the way she was thinking so decided to set the record straight that she was too good for him and before she knew it she had gotten into a verbal burn fest with him. He had thought he had had the last word, but as her and Michael started to head for the Hub she threw in a last jab and smiled satisfied she had won the battle and slammed the basement door as they left.

As the week progressed though she wondered why Michael was so popular as he seemed to be a little to physical when it came to them fighting for the first few times. It started off simple with him grabbing her wrist a little too hard as another boy smiled at her and she had smiled back. Then he had shoved her when they were alone at her house when she commented on another guy being a little cute. And finally it progressed three and a half weeks after meeting him to her commenting on going to the roller disco with a guy since Michael didn't seem to enjoy it.

It shocked her when he had thrown her into the wall. She felt the corner of it slam against her shoulder and she had grimaced from the pain it hurt so bad. Just who did this guy think he was? Had all the cheerleaders been thrown around by him? If so why did they all insist on dating the oh so popular abusive boy then?

Surprisingly though as soon as he had thrown her and yelled at her about not even looking at another guy (please, she was Jackie Burkhart!) he was flying back by the collar of his shirt. He was thrown into the back of the couch and Steven had stepped in the front of her. He yelled at Michael to leave before he did something with his foot. Michael had glared furiously at her and Jackie almost collapsed from the fear that she knew she would be paying later for this later, but he left slamming the door behind him.

Steven turned to her then and she looked up at her now hero. She couldn't think like that though. She would ruin her reputation if she was even caught looking at this burnout. She surprised herself though as she found herself not really caring as she looked up at his beautiful blue eyes. And suddenly without warning all the pain from her parents leaving, of finding out she didn't want to be with Kelso and wanting to be only in Steven's arms, of having to work so hard just so she could be popular, she couldn't handle this all on her own. She wasn't as strong as she pretended to be. She collapsed before she even realized that she was about too. Steven had shot his arms out though and had caught her easily. She looked up at him and burst into fits of tears.

'Why is he being so nice to me? After all the mean things I've said to him!' She felt him lift her up and carry her to his room. He had set her on the bed gently and locked his bedroom door. She just continued to cry. 'God, I'm such a baby.' She thought. Steven came back to the bed though and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him. She instinctively threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. It felt so natural. So much better then Michael ever felt.

She cried until her tears finally turned to gentle hiccups and looked up at Steven trying to apologize for being such a bitch to him lately. He had cut her off though and told her to go to sleep. She knew she shouldn't but the bed suddenly looked so inviting. She really was tired. She had barley slept in her big empty house since the week ago they had a banded her. And found herself once again naturally curling up into Steven. He wrapped his arms around her gently pulling her close. She had sighed to herself before falling into a deep and gentle sleep.

End of Flashback

Jackie now lay there looking at Steven as he slept. How could she have ever been so mean to him? Why should she even care about being popular? And it hit her why she cared about that, she thought she could make her parents so proud that they would come running back to her. And that's what she had to do, because she needed her parents. She remembered something slowly though. Something that she just couldn't shake.

"Please tell me that was a dream!" She had sat up right now and had blurted it out loud to no one in particular. Steven stirred though and opened his eyes slowly looking up at her.

He was confused for a moment when he saw Jackie looking down at him her mouth wide open and he bolted up as he realized she was completely naked.

They both stared at each other for a second and slowly the memories of what they had done, caught up in the moment, waking up in each others arms in the middle of the night before, came back to them.

Jackie shut her mouth slowly pulling the covers up over her chest and blushing furiously.

"Well that was an interesting night!" She tried to act calmly as she spoke to him.

Steven frowned as he realized what he had done.

"You were a virgin!" He replied looking at her in the eye. "I thought you would have slept with like a million guys by now." He didn't mean for it to come out like that but it had.

She stood up and started to get up off the bed anger coursing threw her veins.

"Oh, so I'm just some slut cheerleader to you!" She shot back.

Steven reached out and grabbed her arm though.

"Jackie…wait…that's not what I meant by it."

"Oh, well then what did you mean?" She asked softening a little as she sat back down beside him on the bed.

"I just thought that you had slept with Kelso by now."

She looked at him and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course not we've only been dating for like three weeks! You must think I am a slut now though!" She replied a tear sliding down her face to her embarrassment and she quickly whipped it away.

He looked at her and sat up then pulling Jackie onto his lap. God, she was beautiful. Even when she cried. And her hair was everywhere. He didn't care anymore though he knew he had fallen for her. Just what the hell was he going to do now? Well first things first.

"Jackie, did I hurt you last night. I've never had a virgin before please tell me I didn't hurt you."

Jackie stared back at him and smiled blushing prettily. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she knew she had fallen for him. She knew it hadn't been because of last night either, it had been the first time she had seen him that short three and a half weeks ago.

"No, you were really gently. You took it really slow as soon as I you realized that I was a virgin. It was….really good. I enjoyed it. Did you?" She asked replying to his question but suddenly needing him to say that she had at least pleased him.

"Babe, you were great!" He smiled back at her but suddenly his face fell and she frowned as she remembered too.

"We forgot the condom!" She replied shaking slightly. "Please tell me you pulled out before you…!" She couldn't finish the question though.

Hyde looked at her and opened his mouth to reply but quickly shut it again. Jackie started shaking harder realizing what they might have just done.

"Its o.k. Jacks. It was your first time I'm sure we'll be o.k."

Jackie just stared at him though.

"Steven, if I am…What if….Steven Michael's been being violent to me for three weeks now." She blurted out. "It started it with simple things like grabbing me to hard and last night was the worst when he threw me into the wall. If he finds out about what happened her last night or worse if I'm…" She trailed off and started to shake violently now.

Steven wrapped his arms around her gently and laid her back with her on top of him pulling her closer.

"Babe, I promise you that asshole will never touch you like that again." He looked into her eyes needing her to believe him.

She just stared though.

"You can't be there when were alone!" She replied wrapping her arms around him and leaning her head down on his chest wondering how they had ever let it lead to this.

Steven lifted her chin with his finger and looked at her seriously.

"You can't seriously be thinking of still going out with him!" He replied anger filling in his voice and Jackie shrunk back a little, frightened.

He softened a little still holding her chin. "You don't have to be scared of me Jack's! I would never hurt you like he did!"

Jackie looked at him and smiled slightly. She leaned forward feeling the need to kiss her new found man she was having an affair with but he stopped her.

"Promise me you'll break up with him Jackie. Promise me! He doesn't deserve you if he's going to touch you like that! I'll protect you I promise." He didn't like that he was promising so much to this woman he so desperately wanted to protect now. He knew that it was too late now. She needed his protection and damn it all but he needed her.

Jackie looked him straight in the eye and smiled again.

"Fine Steven, but you have to come with me to the doctor's in a week if my period is late!"

"Fine! I really think were o.k. though. Usually the first time's a free ride Jack's." He smiled at her pervertedly.

She knew he was joking and she leaned down and kissed him then. Needing to feel how he felt. So sure that they had not done what they both feared.

She felt him kissing her back his tongue prodded her lips gently as he tried to gain access to her mouth and she opened it for him, slowly, teasing him while she licked his bottom lip first. He groaned and stroked her tongue with his.

'What if I/she am/is though?' They both thought, but ignored the nagging voice in the back of both their heads and continued to make out, still naked on Steven's bed fearing what was to become of all this!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the great reviews again! They are SOOO awesome. I don't think this chapter is so good but its all part of the plan I have for the end of the story. Anyways I hope you like it and REVIEW please. Sorry it's so short this time too. I just wanted to get this one necessary part out of the way.

ATTENTION: Just to let you all know I changed the name of Jackie's boyfriend to Chip instead of Kelso now, as I had a lot of complaints about Kelso being TOO out of character to ever hit Jackie, and I actually looked it over and agree. So sorry for that. And I hope that it's not too confusing to all of you who are coming back to read the update now. I tried to change his name to Chip in the first 3 chapters but can't figure out how. If you let me know so I can change that. Sorry to all you Kelso fans out there again!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything!

Hyde was the first to hear the basement door open and slam shut again. Fear coursed through him. 'Shit! What are we thinking being in the same room! Where even still naked. What if it's that bastard Chip!' He knew he shouldn't be worrying about it though she was breaking up with him. It probably wasn't the best place to find his current girlfriend though. Especially naked. Who the hell wouldn't guess what had happened.

Jackie felt Steven throw her suddenly off of him and run around his room grabbing her clothes and throwing his on in the process. She looked at him confused at first. And a little hurt. Was she so repulsive now that he just had to get her out of there? Or maybe he had just had his way with her and was now done.

Hyde looked back at her and stopped as he watched her slowly getting dressed. She turned away from him now as he looked at her, but not before he caught the tears that were in her eyes.

"Jackie, someone's here!" He stated matter of factley and her eyes widened as she heard the sound of someone getting comfortable on the couch outside Hyde's room.

I better think about all of this later, she thought to herself and quickly pulled the rest of her clothes on and straightened her hair.

Hyde put his hand on the doorknob turning back to her again to make sure she was ready. He saw she was and slowly opened the basement door.

They both walked out not knowing what to expect. They had there worst fears given to them though as Chip sat on the couch snuggly.

Hyde wanted to wrap his arms around Jackie right that instant and demand he leave that Jackie was his chick now. He knew that she had to break it off with him first. After all Jackie could get hurt if they did anything drastic like that.

Chip finally noticed them and seemed shocked that the two had come out of Hyde's room together. His eye's narrowed on Jackie.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around? Go and fuck other guys!" He was standing now glaring down at her furiously.

Jackie could feel her legs starting to shake and her teeth were even starting to clap together rapidly. The thought of if she was pregnant raced threw her mind again. He was going to hurt her if she broke it off. She just knew it. Even if Steven tried to protect her Chip would find a way to get to her, when she was alone, Steven couldn't be around her 24-7 after all. So she did what she thought she had to do.

"Yeah, right! The orphan boy! Please Chip; if I was going to cheat on you don't you think it'd be with someone a little more in my league." She looked over at Steven now trying her best to look cold and repulsed by the near sight of him.

Hyde stood the shocked looking at Jackie now. Just what the hell did she think she was doing? He looked at her almost growling with anger. Stupid me for thinking she wanted you other then a rebound. Not even a rebound more of just a fuck toy. Who she was obviously done with ready to go running back to her abusive boyfriend. Well fine, if she wanted to go running back then let her go running back. He had forgotten all about the could be baby.

"Please, Jackie your not my type! I don't date stupid, Slut cheerleaders." He snarled back at her. He saw that his comment of slut had hit home though as her eyes fell and her shoulders slumped. What the hell was going on?

Chip looked back and forth between the both of them but must have decided to accept the fact, that Jackie and Hyde hated each other to much for anything to have happened.

Jackie shout back again though "Yeah, St…Hyde was just yelling at me in there to stop being a baby and to respect you wishes as you somewhat…own me…you know…since were dating and all." She struggled to get the words out. She looked up at Steven again and saw nothing but anger in his eyes now.

Hyde stared at her. He never would understand women for as long as he lived. How could she say such horrid things about him, about herself! He was too mad he had to get out of there. Fuck this stupid Chip guy. Fuck this stupid could be fun relationship thing he thought he could start with Jackie! Fuck everybody!

He turned then and stormed out the basement door, slamming it behind him.

Jackie was begging him not to leave her alone with Chip in her mind but to no prevail. She looked up at Chip and saw what she feared most. The snide looking glare he was giving her. She screamed right before he raised his fist. All she could think about was the could be baby and she covered her stomach with her arms before his fist slammed into her face. She let out another cry as she saw it about to come back again this time though she screamed out Steven Hyde's name!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow! Thanks to everyone that reviewed this story is actually I think going to end pretty soon…unless anybody has any ideas as to what else to write into it…that would be much appreciated. Anyways, thanks again and read and review PLEASE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…must I repeat myself?

Hyde was staring at the T.V. in his usual chair in Forman's basement. He couldn't stop thinking about everything that had two weeks ago. Everything had been intense since then and he hadn't seen much of Jackie. He couldn't stop thinking about that night though. How had he woken up with Jackie in his arms, and why had he actually enjoyed it, and was craving to feel her warm embrace around him once again. Then he had made her promise him to not go back to that fucking Chip guy and for some reason she had gone running back to him. The only reason Hyde could think of that made sense was that she was scared, no terrified, of the consequences if she didn't. Didn't she believe Hyde could protect her. Wait, why do you want to protect her? She turned her back on you like everyone else. Is that such a surprise

Hyde grunted in frustration. He would never get used to the fact that he actually had feelings for Jackie, for only god knew why, reason.

Hyde heard the basement door open then and the sounds of someone, or rather, four sets of feet clambering down the stairs.

"Hyde, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

Hyde turned finally to see Donna, Fez, Kelso and Forman (who had directed the question) getting comfortable in there usual seats.

"Day off," he stated and went quit again his Zen now in full force.

"So guess what!" Kelso then stared at everyone with that stupid grin on his face he always had.

"What now Kelso?" Donna asked sighing not really wanting to know what stupid thing her friend had thought of this time.

"I've just figured out that Jackie is actually really hot, and well…come on we all know I'm the hottest guy in Point Place, so I've decided to win her over from that stupid Chip guy!" He full out grinned now.

Hyde cringed at this. Just when Hyde started to have a good thing happening in his life something was there to rip it away. 'Maybe if you can't get Jackie to break up with Chip Kelso can!' He thought to himself but quickly squashed that thought. 'NO, what about if she's pregnant!' The thought of that and that he had just thought about it again now terrified him. If she was though he would do the responsible thing and stick by her side, however Chip would HAVE to be out the picture then. No one was going to hurt Jackie OR their kid! That sounded weird…their kid…best not think like that!

At that moment the girl of all the decision and thoughts came threw the basement door. Her head was down and she was wearing long pants and a long sweater not to mention sunglasses where perched on the top of her face! Hyde didn't like the looks of this.

Jackie instantly strode towards Hyde then with a purpose and looked down at him when she was in front, where she stood, staring at him.

Everyone in the room was watching all of this curiously, just what the hell was going on?

Jackie then quit suddenly threw herself down onto Hyde's lap and buried her face in his chest.

Everyone stared and Donna let out a gasp of surprise. No one was more surprised than Hyde though. He stared down at the tiny girl in his lap, he was completely Zen now, more then he'd ever been before, and when she slowly looked up at him, behind her sunglasses he could see the deep bruises forming.

Not even noticing his arms instinctively went up to wrap around her waist and he pulled her close to him. 'I'm going to kill that bastard if it's the last thing I do!' He promised himself.

Kelso was starting to get mad now though.

"So, what's wrong sweaty?" Kelso asked trying to use his charm now.

Hyde gritted his teeth he knew Kelso was jealous but Jackie didn't need this right now.

Jackie looked up at everyone then and just seemed to realize they were all there. She quickly shot up out of Steven's lap and settled herself down on the floor. Hyde noticed she was still more then close enough to his chair.

This just seemed to aggravate Kelso even more though. He got up and sat beside her on the floor as everyone else watched the scene unfold. He yawned and slowly put his arm around her looking at the T.V.

Jackie looked at him her mouth agape.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing Kelso?" She angrily spurted out.

He looked down at her and shrugged deciding to leave this battle there was still the rest of the war. As he stood up though he hadn't realized Hyde's foot was sticking out and he tripped starting to fall backwards. He reached out for something to grab and only succeeded in knocking Jackie's glasses off her face. Hyde looked at everyone else in the room. No use in covering it up now. They had seen the wounds of what her boyfriend had left.

"Jackie who did this to you?" Donna asked gently getting up and kneeling beside Jackie.

Jackie stood up though and refused to look at anyone.

"I…I…I fell!" She lied.

Everyone stared back wanting to believe what they knew was a lie.

"Jackie…tell us the truth!" Eric now stood acting way to gentle for Jackie and his relationship.

"This is not funny anymore!" Fez drawled in his weird accent from where ever he came from.

Jackie started back at them all still, feeling trapped. She looked to Steven for help and he had his Zen expression on as usual. They had her backed into a corner.

Hyde looked back at her and couldn't take the trapped look that was haunting her eyes. He slowly stood up and gently replied;

"Jackie, tell them, its o.k. doll!"

She looked at him and stated dully "Chip!"

Gasps where heard again, a particular girly one from Eric.

"He's going to pay!" Kelso spoke now.

"No!" Jackie screamed her hand flew to her stomach without her realizing it and stayed there just below her bell button.

Hyde noticed this and his mouth dropped, he knew what was coming.

"You can't. If any of you do anything he'll hurt me again. I can't take that risk, especially since I'm pregnant with Steven's baby!"

You hate me don't you? Sorry, but I have to end it here….reviews will motivate me to update faster though. Please. See you all soon!


	6. Chapter 6

I haven't got any reviews yet but thought I'd update anyways since I'm in the mood. Please do though. Reviews make Kali a happy girl! Flames are welcome too but be constructive and keep in mind this is my first fanfic! On with the story!

Disclaimer: sigh I don't own anything….unfortunately, otherwise I'd be rich and writing this story into the script!

Hyde stared at Jackie his mouth agape. He looked at everyone else and saw that their eyes were darting between Jackie and then him. He knew she had been about to tell them she was pregnant but never guessed she would of blurted out that he was the father.

He stepped towards her and almost cried when she jumped in fear for a second.

"Jackie, h…how long h…have you known?" He stuttered.

She glanced back at him her eyes had an emotion he didn't know how to place a mix between sadness and happiness.

"For about a week now!"

"Jackie! Damn it! Why didn't you tell me sooner!" His anger decided to take over and he liked that. Hyde didn't want to admit that he was a little happy about this whole mess…no, he was overjoyed and felt a deep pride sit in the pit of his stomach. Him and Jackie where going to have a baby! Why didn't that scare him as much as it should.

It was everyone else's turn for questions though and Hyde heard four of them thrown at Jackie at once!

"What curse did you put on Hyde to sleep with you?" Eric asked.

"Jackie, you didn't tell me about sleeping with Hyde!" Donna spoke.

"Damn, Jackie how could you do this to me when you know I like you?" Michael blurted out.

"I want to watch, do it again!"

Everyone froze at Fez's question and looked at Hyde this time.

"Your not actually thinking about doing it again right? I mean you two were just drunk right! It was a mistake right!" Eric looked between them both sounding like a child begging to be told he could have a puppy.

Jackie looked at Steven when she heard Eric's question and held her breath. What will he say, please don't insult me. She knew Chip had to be out of the picture this time, she could let him do it to her, but the baby was not worth that. She still held her hand protectively on her stomach and now set the other hand on top. What was she going to do about it now though. What if Chip tried to kill her or the baby! She couldn't bear the though of their baby being killed. Why did she feel a happiness about all this?

_Because you love him! _She heard a voice in the back of her head say. She continued to look at Steven waiting for his answer.

Steven spoke then in what sounded like a somewhat bored tone, his Zen up.

"Look, Eric, no Jackie did not put a curse on me, she came to me for help and before we knew it all the emotions running around the room came to this. Donna Jackie didn't tell you because for some reason she still stuck around with Chip and wants to be with him I guess."

Jackie winced at that.

"Kelso, she didn't even know you liked her and neither did you up to about twenty minutes ago. Fez, stop being a pervert!"

Eric looked at Hyde still not believing all of this. How could Hyde have gotten the devil pregnant. Now the spawn of Satin was at hand.

Donna looked hurt still she wished Jackie could have told her all this. Why had she turned to Hyde of all people. Didn't they both hate each other.

Kelso looked sheepish and knew that him and Jackie would never be he decided he would set his sights back on Eric's sister then.

Fez looked pissed and about to run out then realized something though.

"Jackie, it could be Chip's you know. He told us all he slept with you the first day we met you!"

Hyde wanted to smack Fez for being so stupid. How could he believe Jackie would just sleep with Chip in the first three weeks of dating him. 'You though it too!' He thought to himself. He really didn't want to explain to everyone she had been a virgin.

"No, it's imposable, Steven was my first." She slightly smiled at him after saying this and he found himself smiling back before he quickly masked it with Zen.

"So what, you two going to keep it? Are you going to be an item now? You're going to date the devil?" Eric asked.

Eric was really starting to piss Hyde off for some reason. Why did he constantly have to refer to her as the devil but he replied.

"O.k. enough with the questions. Can we please focus on the more important matter at hand here, the fact that Jackie is in serious danger." Hyde walked the rest of the way to her side then and gently stroked the bruise forming around her eye. Realizing how intimate that was though he quickly put his hand back at his side.

The rest of the gang looked a little sheepish wondering how they could have forgotten the matter at hand over something stupid.

"Alright, Jackie are you keeping this baby because if you are there is no way, any of us are letting Chip come 1000 yards of you ever again. For that matter even if you don't we wont let him." Donna asked then stated matter of factly.

Jackie looked over at Steven again and searched his eyes for anything that would tell her what to do.

He stared back at her and knew what he was about to say would change everyone's opinion of forever, in a good way though.

"Yes, Jackie and I are going to keep the baby…."

Jackie continued to hold her breath as she realized he wasn't finished. Everyone else just stared.

"…and I'm going to be by her side every step of the way. I'm going to be a father and if Jackie will have me, a husband. No baby of mine is going to be born out of wedlock. How about it Jackie? Will you marry me?"

The gang stood there once again stunned, looking at her for the answer.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone! I'm sorry that this took so long to post. Here is the much awaited answer of Jackie! PLEASE review I need to be loved…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything otherwise it would have been different…come on Jackie and Hyde still sooooo loved each other still even in the eighth season.

"Yes, Jackie and I are going to keep the baby…."

Jackie continued to hold her breath as she realized he wasn't finished. Everyone else just stared.

"…and I'm going to be by her side every step of the way. I'm going to be a father and if Jackie will have me, a husband. No baby of mine is going to be born out of wedlock. How about it Jackie? Will you marry me?"

The gang stood there once again stunned, looking at her for the answer.

Jackie continued to stare at Steven. 'How could he want to marry me?' Jackie thought to herself. 'He doesn't you dummy, he doesn't want his child to be a bastard.' She came to the conclusion sadly and knew that he wouldn't want that either for her child all the whispers, all the looks and laughs, nobody deserved that! Especially not her child. She loved Steven so much though, if only he would love her to. That wasn't the important thing anymore though; they had a child to think of.

She felt tears start to well up in her eyes as she thought of what a mess of things she'd made. She finally looked up at Steven.

Steven was looking down at her holding his breath waiting for the answer to the question he so desperately wanted her to answer yes to.

"Um…yes…I'll marry you Steven." Jackie replied and dropped her eyes a bit as she said this. 'If only you could learn to love me too.' Jackie almost cried out loud at the thought.

Steven continued to stare at her stunned. Did Jackie actually just agree to marry him. They were actually going to be husband and wife. Hyde felt a smile he just couldn't stop start to spread across his face.

"Oh…Jackie…" He choked out then quickly pulled on his Zen. "That's cool. Let's go talk to Mrs. Forman about how we can set this up, oh….and I guess the fact that I got you pregnant." He smiled again smirking at her.

Jackie smiled slightly back. It all comes back to the fact that I'm pregnant doesn't it. She scolded herself then as she realized she was being selfish, she couldn't think that way with a baby on the way.

"So you're going to get married now?" Donna asked the obvious looking at them both.

Jackie and Hyde both looked over at her and Eric forgetting that they had been there.

"Yeah, I guess we are." Hyde smiled still looking at them.

Eric shook his head and looked at Donna.

"Come Donna, lets leave this place. This is where the devil's son was created and where one day he'll rule the earth under his father and devil mother" He smiled slightly at had as he passed and squeezed his shoulder.

Donna hugged Jackie and looked down at her.

"You're going to be one interesting set of parents." She smiled down and ruffed Jackie's hair affectionately.

Jackie glared up at her and tried to fix her hair.

Donna laughed hugged Hyde tightly and she and Eric were gone.

Jackie looked up at Steven for what seemed like the 1000th time that night.

Steven stared back at her then his eyes drifted to her stomach.

She reached out and grabbed his hand slowly all the while still looking at him. She saw him gulp nervously and she tried to reassure him with her eyes as she led his hand to her stomach.

Hyde watched as she finally laid his hand to rest on the still flat lower part of her abdomen. He couldn't help but tremble as he touched her soft sweater. Knowing that what lied beneath it and her stomach was his child. There child. The child that they both created.

He slowly pulled his hand away but still held on tightly to it as he started walking to the upstairs.

"Come on we have to go tell Red and Mrs. Forman and see if they'll help set up the plans for the wedding."

She hesitated slightly and he looked back at her. She was looking into his eyes so intensely. Like she was trying to search for something, he thought to himself. Like she was trying to look into his very soul.

Jackie was scared, no terrified what where Red and Kitty going to say? What if they just thought she was some slut. The tears were welling up again.

Steven suddenly pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her waist protectively.

"Don't worry Jack's. I'm going to be with you through this every step of the way. Were going to get threw this together. I promise." He kissed the top of her head and put his hand beneath her chin lifting it up so he could see her face. He saw that tears were falling from her eyes as she looked into his eyes. The fear was evident in them. He slowly leaned down and kissed her cheek. Tasting the salt that was there from her tears. He continued to kiss her check's till all the tears were gone and now a part of him.

Jackie was overwhelmed here he was kissing away her tears. Treating her so nicely, like a goddess more likely and she just knew in that instance she just had to tell him, she wanted him to know.

"Steven…" He smiled at her,

"What is it doll?"

"I love you."

I know the hate is radiating off you guys for leaving it like this again. Please review good or bad and I'll update by this weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Remember this story? Probley not my computer completly crashed so I had to buy a new one before I could continute. So here is the much (I hope) awaited chapter of what Steven said to Jackie after she blurted out that she loved him. You might want to go back and refresh a couple chapters to remember, even I did.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything sigh

Previously:

"Steven…" He smiled at her,

"What is it doll?"

"I love you."

Chapter 8

"W..Wh..What?" Steven just stutterd back to Jackie.

Jackie knew she had made a mistake how could she be so stupid. Why did he have to know that she loved him. Why had she just blurted something so stupid out!

"I...I mean...uh..well I do!" She knew there was nothing she could do about it now though.

"I...I...I really like being there for you." Hyde smiled and pulled her in to wrap his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest. 'I like being there for you? You flippen moron! You love her too! Why can't you just say it?' he thought to himself.

Jackie just stayed buried in his chest trying to fight off the tears. 'You knew he wouldn't say it back!' She tried reasoning with herself but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Steven sighed and grabbed Jackie's hand leading her upstairs to once again go talk to Red and Kitty about there prediciment.

As they walked into the kitchen Jackie started to feel nasous. She didn't know if it was from being pregnant or going to admit to the Formans that she was a whore!

Red and Kitty were both sitting at the kitchen table eating dinner at the time. They looked up as they came in.

"Oh, you two look like you've just seen a ghost." Kitty exclaimed. "Sit down and I'll fix you both up a plate!"

Steven sat down next to Red and pulled Jackie's arm gently to get her to sit next to him. She did but very slowly. He noticed that she was looking pretty sick. His heart went out to her. He was the one that had done this to her it was all his fault.

As Kitty came back to the table with two heaping plates full of steak, mashed potatoes and gravey, Jackie started looking a little better. The food looked so damn good. She immediatily started to dig in to her mountain of food, trying to avoid the subject as long as possible.

Hyde slowly started to eat as well trying to figure out just what exactly to say.

"I'm dob! Can I'be somb more blease!" Jackie held up her empty plate her mouth still full of food.

Kitty stared at her and grabbed her plate going to fill it up again.

"Holy crap Jackie you ate that in like two bites!" Hyde blurted out.

Jackie glared at him angerly. "Are you saying I'm fat?" She replied tears started to form in her eyes.

"What? No! I just ment...I mean..." Hyde stuttered trying to fix the mess he had just caused.

"I'm not fat Steven!" She said crying now.

"Well of course your not yet, you will be when you get a little further along." Kitty stated matter of factly.

Both Jackie and Steven looked up at this mouths dropping open.

"Oh, come on! I had two I'm not that stupid!" She calmly said as she took a sip of milk.

Red just stared at Jackie and Steven at this.

"You dumbass! You got the loud one knocked up?"

Steven looked at Red nodding slowly. He grabbed Jackie's hand. 'This is it! No turning back now!' He thought.

"Yeah, I want to do the responsible thing though how do I go about getting married to Jackie when were under 18?"

Red looked at the two stupid young teenagers and gave Steven a look of pride though. Kitty looked on smiling as well.

"Were going to have a wedding!" Kitty yelled jumping up and down now.

Jackie smiled thinking this wasn't going to be so bad after all.

"You know what your getting your self into Steven?" Red asked looking at him now with a stern look.

"Yes sir. I'm going to marry Jackie! Were going to have this baby!" He smiled slightly at that and looked at Jackie. She looked back up at him her smile making him melt. Making him want to do what they had done to get them into this mess in the first place.

"Alright, Kitty call pastor Don tell him we have a wedding to arrange pronto!" Red stated.

Kitty just ran to the phone a huge smile still on her face! "Oh, goody, goody."

Jackie had now finished her second plate of food and was starting to look exhausted with the day's events. Steven looked over at her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"You tired baby?" He softly asked.

She just nodded her head slowly, sinking into Steven't shoulder. His shoulder was so warm and big, it felt so safe. Steven got up his plate only half empty but Jackie was his priority now. He lifted her up and put his arm under her nee's carrying her to the basement door.

"Steven!" Red called.

Hyde looked back cringing a little thinking Red had one more dumbass comment to put in.

"I'm proud of you!" He smiled at him watching him as he had carried Jackie so gently and "lovingly" to the door.

Hyde just smiled back and started down the stairs again. He carried Jackie to his bed her practicly asleep already. He gently laid her down trying not to jar her as little as possible. He slipped her legs under the covers and pulled the blankets up to her waist stopping to stare at her stomach. He gently put a hand on her abdomen and stoked it. Jackie shifted in her sleep smiling. Hyde smiled back down. He was actualy happy. He truly felt happy for the first time in his life.

"I love you to, Jacks!" He whispered in her ear then turned and walked out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

So sorry these chapters are short but I just keep getting like one scene ideas. I have an idea about this story though. Please READ AND REVIEW! I like reading review make's me feel special. Well here's chapter 9.

Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing or season 8 would be COMPLETLY different.

Chapter 9:

Jackie woke up feeling cold. She slowly started to open her eyes and look around, confused as to where she was. She finally adjusted and found she was in Steven't room, Steven's bed. 'Oh no, did we do it again?' She thought but found that it wasn't that she hoped they hadn't done it again but rather that she wanted to remember doing it again and she didn't. She turned though and there was no one in the bed beside her. Dissapointment washed over her.

Before Jackie could dwell on it to much though she had that sudden nasous feeling again. 'Oh great! Morning sickness here we come!' She grumbled then she launched herself out of bed and went flying for the door throwing it open she ran smack into Steven't chest almost tossing chunks all over Steven.

Steven grabed her arms and steadied her looking down worriedly. Jackie looked back up and covered her mouth trying to get by him.

Awarness came over Steven and he jumped back as Jackie ran upstairs to the bathroom. He followed behind her. Jackie however slammed the bathroom door in his face and locked it, all he could do was hear her puking her guts out in the bathroom.

"Jackie, come on open the door!" He tried coaxing her.

"No...Steven...go...away!" She said between gagging.

Steven tried jiggling the knob like that would make the door magically open. He saw Red come out of his bedroom then a slight smile on his face.

"Here son, this might help." He held his hand open to Steven revieling a key. Steven quickly grabbed it hearing Jackie's slightly muffled cries now. He unlocked the door and hurried in shutting and locking it behind him.

"Stevemn! I told you not to come in!" Jackie whimpered. She didn't want Steven to see her like this she must look like Donna did normaly she thought.

"Jacks, I told you I'm going to be there for you and that included morning sickness and all." He stated determandly.

Jackie just smiled up at him still gripping the toilet.

"Steven that is the sweet..." She stopped suddenlly to lean over the toilet again puking everything that was left in her up.

Steven could smell the acidic smell of vomit and tried to hold his breath as he gently grabbed her hair and held it back out of her face. 'God, love does make you stupid.' He mumbled but only slightly hated that fact.

Finally about a half hour later Jackie had stopped gagging as there was nothing left in her and stood up. Steven backed away from the sink as she splashed her face with water and started to brush her teeth.

He watched as he realized that even though she had just thrown up and just got out of bed Steven thought she never looked more beautiful. His baby growing inside her had put a slight glow to her cheeks she looked good. She looked sexy! Steven looked away from her as he felt his arousal starting to grow.

Jackie looked up at Steven and saw him look away she sighed, "I know, I look like shit o.k. What do you expext? Let's just go downstairs so I can grab some clothes and take a shower before breakfast. What time is it anyway?" She asked him.

"About 9:30am" He replied looking at her. 'How could she not look in the mirror and see how she looked even more beautiful? Woman, I'l still never understand them.' He smirked slightly.

Steven grabbed her hand then smirking. 'I wonder what he's thinking about? Probley the fact that he wants to get the hell out of this bathroom and away from me.' She thought sadly and looked down at her feet.

Steven saw the sad look pass cross her face though and lead her out of the bathroom but stopped her just outside it looking down at her.

"Jackie, you look beautiful. I know you think I'm just saying that but you do! I've never seen you look more beautiful!" He grabbed a piece of hair that had fallen in her face pushing it behind her ear. The intamite act made them both blush and he dropped his hand away.

"No, don't stop." Jackie almost whimpered back and grabbed his hand once again pushing it to her face and leaning into it. She needed him right now. She was so damned scared. Scared to be a mom. Scared to be married to him. Not that she was scared of him, just the idea of marriage especially so soon after they met. 'Well your having a kid and you only met a few months ago!'

"Come on let's go get some clothes for you." He grabbed her hand with the one that had been touching her face and led her back down the stairs.

The rest of the gang was all in the basement. Eric and Donna on the couch Fez in Hyde's chair and Kelso in the opposing chair.

"Hey guys." Steven acknowledged an continued walking to his room with Jackie.

Jackie picked out her clothes for the day hearing the basement door open. She looked at Steven confused.

"I thought everyone was just in the basement?" It was a statment more then a question.

Jackie watched as Steven's jaw clenched. "They are!" He said through gritted teeth.

Jackie still looked at him confused though and walked back out the bedroom door Steven quickly followed. As soon as Jackie saw who it was she wished she had stayed in the bedroom. Chip stood right inside the door looking angerier then Jackie had ever seen. She backed up involuntarily an put her hands on her stomach protectivly. Steven stepped up from behind her and stood in front eyeing Chip up and down.

Chip eyed Steven back and calmly said, "give me the bitch and I'll leave with no problems!"

The rest of the gang stood up now. Fez stood and walked to Jackie's side crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I don't think so, mister!" Fez stated.

Donna and Eric stood up as well standing just in front of Hyde.

"You'll have to get threw us first!" They angerly looked on at Chip.

Kelso was the last to stand up but he stepped right into Chips's face.

"I think you should go now before we all do something we've wanted to do for a long time now."

Chip just looked down at them all and smiled.

"Look I don't know which one of you did it but I just got a phone call from your doctor Jackie. She say's your pregnant and that she wanted to set up an appointment for your 6 week check up. You have a lot of explaining to do bitch."

Steven stepped around everyone at this and walked up to Chip.

"First of all, you ever call her a bitch again and I'll knock your fucking head off. Second of all the baby's mine and just what the fuck you going to do about it?" Hyde had his fists clenched by his sides now and was screaming in Chip's face. He was trying so hard not to punch the flippen kids head in, but his resolve was starting to fail. He had to get Chip out of there. He had to protect Jackie.

Chip looked at Steven and the rest of the gang scowling now. "Whatever, I can get another slut like her around her somewhere anyway."

Steven didn't even think he jumped at Chip punching him in the face the stomach were ever he could reach. He couldn't stand Chip, he hated him! How dare he call Jackie those things. Jackie was HIS woman, Jackie was going to be his wife! She was going to have his kid, and no dumbass punk was going to call her that!

Steven finally felt someone pulling at his arm and he heard whimpering behind him.

"Steven stop, please, your scaring me!"

Hyde stopped instantly fist still halfway to Chip's face. He slowly got off him still eyeing him up and down.

"You ever come within so much as a 100 yards of her I'll beat you worse then you've ever been beaten in your life!"

Chip looked at Hyde scawling still blood dripping down from his nose, bruising already starting all over his face. Then Chip turned and walked out of the basement slamming the door behind him. Kelso quickly reached over and locked the door.

Steven finally turned to Jackie anger still etched on his face. Jackie looked up at him still holding his elbow she had grabbed to stop him but quickly dropped it seeing the look on Hyde's face and backed away, fear came into her eyes.

Steven looked at her and watched the fear come into her face. He quickly put his still raised fist down and his eyes's softned. He took a step towards her slowly.

"Jacks, I'm sorry. I would never hurt you, you know that." He almost cried seeing her looking at him like that.

She looked up into his eyes though and saw something, something she had never seen in Steven's eye's before. 'What is it love?' She thought to herself. 'Don't be silly, but that deffinitly is something that means he wouldn't hurt you.' She reasoned and with that thought in mind she leapt into Steven't arms neeeding his warmth and saftey to surround her.

He grabbed her as she jumped at him and wrapped his arms around her. 'God, I just want to kiss her. I just want to pull back and kiss this beautiful goddess in my arms.'

Everyone else was looking at this uncomfortably and started to walk upstairs.

"This is just way to abnormal for me!" Eric whispered to Donna. "It's like that one time in Star Wars when Luke..." Donna smacked Eric in the back of the head and they continued up the stairs.

Steven still stood holding Jackie and finally she pulled away looking up at him, tears streacking down her cheeks.

"Thank-you Steven, thanks for everything. You've been so good about all this. I know I've really messed up your life and your chances of ever having a future together." She looked at him sadly.

He looked at her in surprise she thought he was sad about this? About having a baby with the girl he had so desperatly fallen in love with? 'She doesn't know your in love with her!' So he decided to prove it to her. He leaned down slowly looking into her eyes and inched his way closer to her mouth.

Jackie saw what he was about to do and butterflys appeared in her stomach. He leaned down and brushed her lips slowly, barley touching hers with his own.

Jackie pulled him to her though and opened her mouth allowing him more access. They stayed like that for what felt like hours just standing there messaging each other's tounges with there own.

"Jackie! Steven! You down there?"

The sudden sound of Kitty's voice broke the moment and the broke apart Steven't hand's still on her hips.

"You ready to get married you two?" Kitty yelled down again and they both looked at each other, a huge smile on there faces, not for the wedding but the wedding night!

Well that's it for this chapter please read and review and I'll update soon!


End file.
